The invention relates to a method for heating a subterranean formation and, more particularly, to a method for heating formation fluids in a well bore zone so as to reduce viscosity and improve fluid flow, thereby improving fluid production through the well.
Wells are drilled to subterranean hydrocarbon bearing formations in order to produce such hydrocarbons to the surface. Production through the well is guided by several factors, including formation pressure, fluid viscosity, formation permeability and the like.
A long standing endeavor in the industry is to improve flow rates from such hydrocarbon producing wells. Various methods such as formation fracturing, injection wells and the like have been used for such purpose.
Despite the foregoing, the need remains for further improvements in production flow rates.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a method for improving hydrocarbon flow from subterranean formations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a method which is readily applicable to different types of producing wells, without requiring substantial new equipment and the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a method is provided for heating a subterranean formation, which method comprises the steps of positioning a well to a subterranean formation; disposing an energy transforming material through said well into said formation; and exposing said material to energy whereby said energy transforming material generates heat.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the present invention, the energy transforming material is exposed to energy so as to generate heat while formation fluids are produced through the well, whereby such formation fluids are heated, and viscosity is reduced, so as to improve production flow rates.